


NutNut

by YetiPlz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, based on real life news, slight shipping but only to the extent TV episodes do, this is written as if it could be an episode of ML
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiPlz/pseuds/YetiPlz
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir need to save Paris from NutNut (Pronounced: Noot-Noot) who wreaks havoc on the citizens of Paris when a sale of the popular chocolate hazelnut spread, Choco-Nut, goes wrong.





	NutNut

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired from a discussion on the MiraculouSubs Discord Server when…
> 
> Eternal Bro posted this link: http://www.canberratimes.com.au/world/nutella-discounts-spark-brawls-in-france-20180126-h0p3cq.html
> 
> SnapJack CrackityBack asked “Can you actually imagine a Nutella themed akuma because of this incident”
> 
> TranquilContingency and myself agreed and everyone started discussing ideas.
> 
> Then raaeno came up with the name and created this amazing drawing: http://raaeno.tumblr.com/post/170167231136/i-fell-back-into-mlb-and-from-a-very-constructive 
> 
> Finally, the pronunciation of the name “Noot-Noot” was stated by racheel.
> 
> And now I’ve followed through in making this joke into reality haha. Enjoy!

News of the promotional one day only event spread throughout Paris like wildfire. The most beloved chocolate hazelnut spread in all of France would have a 30% discount. And it was on the large jars too!

Spread the Joy!  
Choco-Nut will be on sale 30% off  
ONE DAY ONLY  
while supplies last!  
Visit your local supermarket to stock up!

The flyer was plastered throughout the streets of Paris. Marinette's class buzzed with excitement and some groups were scheming to find the best route to get to the store most likely not sold out of the beloved spread.

“According to my calculations, the supermarket around the corner of these two streets would be the best spot for us to grab a jar of the delicious spread.” Max stated as Alix, Kim, and Nathan hovered behind him while he drew on the map Nathan had sketched for them to use. (Max had asked him to print out a map but Nathan decided sketching would be faster) “Kim, you should run there and Alix, this store is a little further away, but with your skates you should arrive around the same time as Kim givings us the chance to buy as much Choco-Nut as we can!”

Alix and Kim high-fived each other while Nathan and Max gathered Euros from other classmates so the fastest shoppers could get their jars for them.

Chloe cackled overhearing the discussion. “Hahaha! So sad that you peasants have to scheme to get Choco-Nut at a discount. Who knew you were such charity cases? My kitchen is ALWAYS filled with the delicious spread. Isn’t that right, Sabrina?”

Sabrina hid the Euros she was ready to hand over to Kim behind her back and nodded at Chloe. “Yes! You always have a great supply, Chloe! No need to be hyped about a deal when you already have it.”

Marinette and Alya had just walked into the classroom when they heard the end of the previous exchange. Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe and sat down in her usual spot next to Alya. “I wonder if I should join in on their plans or just get some myself… Mama and Papa wanted me to stock up for the bakery when I got the chance.” Marinette said to Alya as she looked at the clock on the wall. While there may be a buzz about the great deal there should be plenty in stock after school, right?

“I’ll go with you, girl. I’ll help you fight off the crowds. I may not be able to eat it, but promise you’ll get me something else from your parents’ bakery.” Marinette nodded her head agreeing to get her a treat after.

Just then Nino and Adrien began to walk into the classroom together and Alya smirked. “Nino! Adrien! You wanna join us to buy some Choco-Nut later? It’s for Marinette’s family bakery~”

Just as they were about to respond, Chloe scoffed at the invitation Alya was throwing out there. “Like Adrien needs to buy Choco-Nut at a discount. He can afford it without dealing with the riff-raff.”

Adrien spoke up, “Actually, buying things at a discounted price is a smart business practice, Chloe.” There was no malice in Adrien’s words, just a matter-of-fact response. Chloe huffed a bit disappointed he didn’t agree with her. Adrien continued speaking, “But to be honest… I’ve never actually had Choco-Nut.”

A dead silence fell over the classroom at this revelation.

Adrien looked around nervously and wondered why they were all staring at him as if he had grown a second head. “Is that… a bad thing?”

The class all stated their shock at once:  
“ADRIKIIINS HOW HAVE YOU NEVER HAD IT?” - Chloe  
“Dude! You’ve NEVER had Choco-Nut before? It’s the best Chocolate Hazelnut spread out there!” - Nino  
“Man, I knew you were sheltered but that’s sad man.” - Kim  
“I’m allergic to nuts but even I tried a little bit and wish I wasn’t allergic.” - Alya  
“You’re missing out, Adrien!” - Ivan  
“Yes, it’s so chocolatey and nutty and… delicious on toast.” - Mylene  
“Or with strawberries!” - Alix  
“You are part of a small percentage of individuals who have never had such an amazing treat!” - Max  
“You poor soul.” - Sabrina  
“You gotta try it.” - Nathan  
“You’re missing out on one of the most delicious spreads ever!” - Rose  
“It’s really good, you need to try it.” - Juleka

Seeing Adrien’s red face and starting to cower a bit at his classmates surrounding him suddenly, Marinette built up some courage to stop the onslaught of shock.

“ENOUGH EVERYONE!” She shouted to get the room to be quiet again. She blushed now as Adrien looked at her with thankful eyes. Seeing him look at her she began to stutter but tried to regain her composure. “I-I mean… Give him some space. Th-This would be the perfect opportunity to let Adrien try it!”

Adrien placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and smiled as he looked at the rest of the room. “If you all say it’s such a delicious treat I guess I’ll join you in getting myself a jar.”

Chloe broke the contact Adrien was making with Marinette by forcing herself between them and clinging to his arm. “Adrikiiins~ You shouldn’t bother with the crowds and just come back to my place to try some~”

Marinette silently fumed as Alya now placed her hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. “Chloe, Adrien said he wanted to join us so let him make his own decision,” She replied.

Nino chimed in, “Yeah, man! Think of it as an adventure!”

Adrien was about to agree again when he remembered something. “Oh… The Gorilla will be waiting for me after school though… And I doubt my Father will let me go.”

Marinette couldn’t stand the chance of not being able to spend the afternoon with him when they were so close to making plans. “What if you convinced them we would all go together? You won’t be alone! I mean, maybe your bodyguard could join us? Hehe…”

“Yeah, Adrien. Might as well ask, right?” Alya agreed, proud of Marinette for speaking up.

Adrien thought for a moment and nodded his head. “Thanks for the invite Chloe, but I think I want to buy my own jar! You can join us if you want?” He offered.

Chloe crossed her arms and huffed. “Like I would join the masses in this type of situation. Just remember that if they run out you can always come to me, Adrien.”

Just then Miss Bustier walked into the classroom and cleared her throat. “Take your seats, class is about to begin!” She stated as everyone moved back to their spots.

Marinette was silently glowing next to Alya. “I hope he can join us!” She whispered as Alya smiled and patted her shoulder. “We’ll try our best to convince them to let him to come!”

“Now, open your books to…” Miss Bustier started the class while everyone began to listen. But there was still a silent excited buzz about the room as everyone waited for the time to pass by. They couldn’t wait to get in on this great deal.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Riiiiiiiiing~”

As soon as the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day, everyone rushed out racing to get to the local supermarket. 

Alya pulled Marinette to the side to give her a little pep talk. “Alright, girl. You know what you’re going to do once you get some Choco-Nut right?”

“I’m going to invite him back to the bakery to try it for the first time!” Marinette recited back. The two girls had discussed the plan during lunch and now it was time to meet up with the boys.

Somehow, Adrien was able to convince Nathalie to let him go with his friends to buy a jar. She insisted she could pick it up herself but Adrien begged her. “My Chinese lesson was cancelled today and I’d really like to experience this on my own!” He argued. Nathalie said she would tell his father but he had to take the Gorilla with them.

So now Alya and Marinette were walking up to Adrien and Nino who were waiting for the Gorilla to show up with the car. Alya nudged her friend to speak up and say hello. They both waved and Marinette began to speak, “H-Hey, Adrien! I’m excited to eat you-I mean-We should taste each other Choco-Nut-UGH NO-It’s great it’ll be your first time-I-I mean…” She took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. “I’m excited to eat Choco-Nut with you… since it’ll be your first time tasting it.”

Alya face palmed and elbowed Nino who was holding back a chuckle. Oblivious Adrien smiled excitedly. “I guess if everyone says it’s the best it must be! I don’t think father is a fan of it which is why I’ve never tried it.”

“Your father must be evil to not like Choco-Nut,” Nino Mumbled. Seeing the look his friend gave him he raised up his hands defensively, “Ah, I’m just kidding, bro!” 

The Gorilla pulled up quickly and grunted in response for everyone to get in. Before Adrien could sit in the front seat Alya rushed to the front door. “Shotgun!”

Adrien looked at her confused for a moment.

“It means dibs on the passenger seat! I’ll take the extra legroom please~ Nino, you, and Marinette can cram in the back.” She said, winking at Marinette when she said her name.

“No problem!” Adrien opened the door and motioned for Marinette to get inside. “Ladies first.” He bowed politely and Marinette giggled as she slid into the seat. 

Adrien then motioned for Nino to get in, but Alya gave the cap wearing boy a death glare. Gulping silently, Nino stayed back. “Ah, I’ll take the window seat if ya don’t mind, dude.”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders and slid in next to Marinette, taking the middle seat. Nino sat down after and they all began to buckle their seatbelts. Marinette and Adrien’s hands brushed slightly as he grabbed his seatbelt and she went to lock hers, which caused her to accidentally let go and have it snap back against her arm.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Ahaha… Y-Yeah. I’m just struggling a bit with the seatbelt.” She said as she tried pulling it forward, though it seemed to be stuck. Adrien grabbed it, gave it a good tug, and guided it to it’s lock where it clicked.

“I hope you don’t mind, I know they can be a pain sometimes. Are you okay? Your face is red?”

“Y-Yes! I’m fine! Thanks, Adrien!” Marinette said smiling and waving her arms frantically as she looked out the window and tried to calm herself down.

Soon they were all driving to the supermarket to get some of the goods.

\--------------------------------

Meanwhile, down in the city center supermarket, the people were in a frenzy. The grocery store had never seen anything like it before. Being the main promoter of this special event they had stocked up with a large supply of the chocolate hazelnut spread but they never imagined THIS many people would show up.

And they were acting uncivilized too. They grabbed it off of the shelves as soon as they could restock it. People rushed to get to the register to check out. The store had to begin limiting people to no more than 3 jars a person so they wouldn’t completely run out of supplies.

“This is insane…” The person on the register stated to their friend stuck with stocking the supplies. She tried to check them out as soon as possible but it was never ending.

“I’m going in… again…” The stock-clerk stated bracing himself. He didn’t make it far before a young teen jock almost tackled him to grab one of the cases he was wheeling out. 

“Max! Nath! They still have Choco-Nut here! Send Alix over here!” He said into his cellphone as he brought the jars to the counter where he was told he’d have to wait for his friends to arrive if he wanted to buy more than 3.

The store manager tried his best to get everyone to line up into an organized line to wait to grab their own jars, but they wouldn’t listen.

When the jars were bare on the shelf, customers were literally fighting each other to get their hands on a jar. One even received a black eye!*

The stock clerk filled up the shelves as quick as possible and handed the jars to the people. Meanwhile his boss yelled at him to move faster and get more from the back. The chubby late to mid-20s stock-clerk could feel the stress within him rise as the crowds swarmed him. “Hey! I’m moving as fast as I can! Calm down people! Learn to treat the jars with respect!”

A bratty little girl stepped on his foot and screamed, “I want Choco-Nut NOW!” While her mother literally snatched a jar from his hand. He ended up tripping and accidentally throwing the cases on the floor. He watched in horror as the people swarmed around the jars as if they were hungry animals attacking their prey.

After getting kicked and stepped on a few times by careless customers, he was able to get back up and hurry into the back to escape the chaos. 

As he ran to hide his boss yelled at him, “You better be getting more Choco-Nut out here! No breaks until the rush dies down!” The stock clerk knew the rush was never going to die down at this rate and he had already been working a solid six hours and was exhausted.

The stock-clerk grit his teeth as he sat in the quiet backroom for a moment trying to drown out the sound of frenzied customers wanting to buy the chocolate hazelnut spread. “What is wrong with all of them? Do they have no decency?” He seethed as he tried to calm himself down. He reached out for one of the jars of Choco-Nut and glared at it. “Why do you have to be so delicious? They should wait patiently to buy you not swarm...”

\-------

In another region of Paris, Hawkmoth stood in his evil lair. He could feel the negative emotions coming from the commotion of the Choco-Nut sale frenzy.

“Ahh… The famous chocolate hazelnut spread known to spread joy to all who eat it. But no joy can be found in this grocery store swarming with selfish customers. There’s nothing like the pent up agressions of rudely treated retail workers. Their unappreciated hard work exudes negative emotions. Perfect for my lovely Akuma.”

Hawkmoth grabbed one of the floating white butterflies in his room and infused it with his dark energy. “Go my little Akuma and evilize them! Muahahaha!”

\------

The akuma followed the source of the most negative energy and squeezed its way through the backroom of the grocery store. There sat its victim holding a jar of Choco-Nut angrilly. The Akuma quickly fluttered over to the jar and phased into it. Hawkmoth could now speak to the upset stock-clerk.

“Hello, Nutnut. I am Hawkmoth and I can help you teach those ungrateful customers a lesson in shopping etiquette. All I ask in return is for you to give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. Do we have a deal?”

“Oui. I can’t wait to show them that their actions are unacceptable in obtaining the best chocolate hazelnut spread around.” Nutnut stated as he allowed the darkness to overcome him, transforming him into a villain equipped with a large jar of Choco-Nut on his back and a hose to spray it on his victims.

\-------

Outside of the store, the Gorilla pulled up only to hesitate to let the teens out of the car. They all watched the store being flooded with people. Some were working their way in and others were sprinting with bags full of the tasty treat.

“You know, I said I was going to help fight off people but I didn’t think I’d literally have to help fight off people.” Alya stated as they all got out of the car. 

“What has gotten into everyone? It’s a good deal but they shouldn’t be that panicked about it.” Marinette said as a customer answered her inquiry.

“This is the only store still in stock! All of the other places sold out not expecting so many people to buy it!” The customer then ran off with their haul leaving the others behind.

“Dude! For real? This is the last place they’re selling it?” Nino stated.

Adrien sighed and looked at his friends. “It’s alright if we can’t get any. I don’t want you to-woah!”

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand, who grabbed Adrien’s who grabbed Nino as they all formed a chain to break into the store. “Let’s face it head on!” Alya let out a battle cry as she moved them forward. The Gorilla followed behind closely to make sure Adrien didn’t get hurt.

“That’s right! I’ll make sure you can try some, Adrien!” Marinette agreed with her friend. 

But just as they busted into the store and Marinette was able to grab a jar, screams came from the back of the building. A loud crashing sound could be heard as a large man clad in a black midriff tank and black pants with white gloves and boots came out through the smoke. His face was covered with a brown mask and topped with a cap similar to that of a Choco-Nut jar. 

The new akumatized villain laughed and made his presence known. “I am Nutnut! Lover of chocolate hazelnut spreads! You want a good deal? You can have it for FREE!” The villain pressed the brown button on his left chest as he began to activate his weapon.

A brown gooey substance sprayed the area as people scrambled and screamed. The Gorilla dove in front of Adrien getting hit by the substance and turning into a hard chocolate hazelnut candy version of himself.

“Gorilla!” Adrien called, thankful but also concerned for his bodyguard. But he knew he had to act fast if he wanted to save him from remaining a Choco-Nut statue for the rest of his life.

He ducked behind the counter and was starting to open his jacket to let out Plagg when the cashier next to him screamed.

“A mouse!” She pointed at Plagg who was about to speak when Adrien closed his jacket and tried to calm her down.

“No-No, it was just a… stuffed plushie from a friend! Anyways, you need to get out of here it’s not safe.” He said seriously as the girl began to cling to him.

“I think that’s my coworker… He had stormed into the backroom in a huff and hadn’t come out for a bit. He’s already turned our boss into a candy bar! What if I end up as one next?”

Just then NutNut smashed the counter they were hiding behind and aimed his hose at them. Just as he was about to fire Ladybug came crashing in and kicked his hose to the side causing him to miss them.

Adrien took this opportunity to get himself and the girl out of there. While at the entrance, he turned around and smiled at his Lady. “Thanks, Ladybug.” He said as he ran out of the store.

Ladybug looked back at him and smiled, blushing a little bit. “N-No problem, Adrien. Er… Go! Run and hide! I’ll take care of him while I wait for Chat Noir to show up.”

Adrien smirked knowing it wouldn’t be too long until Chat Noir arrived. He ran to the alley behind the store and called for Plagg to transform him. 

“What was wrong with that girl? I’m clearly a cat, not a mouse.” Plagg huffed.

“With all the cheese you eat I sometimes wonder about that…” Adrien replied. Hearing another crash he shook his head. “Anyways, no time for that. Plagg! Claws out!”

The black cat kwami was sucked into his ring and transformed him instantly.

As if on cue, the roof of the building was blasted open as NutNut was now flying in the air being propelled by Choco-Nut spraying out of his boots like some sort of jet shoes.

Ladybug could be seen flying out of the debris and chasing after him. Chat Noir followed and made his presence known. “Hello, M’Lady~ We seem to have found ourselves in a nutty situation.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun but quickly tackled Chat so he could avoid the oncoming rain of Choco-Nut. “Watch out!” They narrowly avoided the substance due to their agility. Unfortunately, a few innocent bystanders weren’t so lucky as they found themselves begin to turn into Choco-Nut candy statues. NutNut began to grow in size gaining more power with every victim he petrified.

“The weather forecast said nothing about chocolate rain today.” Chat stated as he and Ladybug returned to standing their ground.

“Yeah, and that sweet substance turns whoever touches it into a large chocolate sculpture. Be careful, Chat.”

NutNut let out a hearty laugh as he continued firing the chocolate spread everywhere causing the two of them to take cover again. 

Around the corner, Alya and Nino were hiding while Alya recorded the fight. “The followers of the Ladyblog are going to think this is so cool!” She said as nino held her back.

“Dude, you shouldn’t push it too much, that stuff looks deadly-there’s a kid out there!” Nino pointed as he noticed a toddler crying next to their new candy mother.

“Oh no, that poor boy. Nino, hold my phone.” Alya said as she handed it to him.

“Wait, Alya! No!” But it was too late, Alya was rushing out there and scooping up the child as she ran back to their corner.

However, NutNut saw her and aimed towards them. Ladybug jumped in front and use her yo-yo as a shield, trying to protect the two of them. As he prepared another attack, Chat came from behind and kicked his head, turning Nutnut away from them momentarily.

“Are you okay, Aly...lll of you?” She corrected pretending to not know them.

“Yeah! I’m fine, Ladybug! Go get him!” She urged as Ladybug nodded her head and swung away from them to fight him some more.

As she and Chat exchanged blows with the akumatized victim, Alya began to feel a sweat break out and she gave Nino the boy before she fell to her knees. Another bystander took the boy from Nino as he gave Alya support.

“Alya!” Nino called as Alya let out a yell in pain. “Arrgh!”

Unfortunately, one of the Choco-Nut blobs splashed onto Alya’s ankle and it was now slowly beginning to chocolatify her. However, unlike the other victims, there were also hazelnut boils forming on her skin.

Chat and Ladybug could be heard yelling as NutNut threw them off to the side, hitting a street sign and a tree respectively. As he grew as large as a building, NutNut began to chuckle,“Yes! She must be allergic to the delicious treat. Such a shame… but with such a rejection there’s so much POWER! Time to change the ingredients.” He boomed as he pressed the right chestnut button. The pink pipes on his back began to turn green and Alya screamed even more.

“NO!” Ladybug called, struggling with the tree branches and her yo-yo tangled about them. Before she could react, NutNut was already shooting his new spray towards the two of them.

“Hang on, Alya! I’ve got water!” Nino said as he grabbed a water bottle and soaked her ankle trying to wash the substance off her leg. Steam rose and it seemed to be working on the substance. However, he was unaware of the attack until it was too late.

Nino jumped in front of Alya as a human shield, but it was no use as the substance still splashed until Alya’s head. They both fell down and began to writhe in pain as they turned into new Choco-Nut slaves.

Chat exchanged more blows with NutNut after recovering from hitting the sign, now angry that his friends may have been hurt.

Ladybug watched in horror as her two friends were turned into Choco-Nut zombies. Alya had a hardened shell with hazelnuts spouting out of her skin while Nino was a blobby form of Choco-Nut. Both stood up and looked at NutNut who laughed maniacally with glee.

“Now that you have backup, get those Miraculouses!” Hawkmoth yelled into NutNut’s mind. The akumatized villain smirked and ordered his minions to attack. “Hazelnut! Fudge! You will attack and steal the power from these two! Show them the wonders of Choco-Nut!”

Alya, who was now Hazelnut, aimed her hazelnuts at Ladybug forcing her to dodge the attacks. “Please, I don’t want to fight you!” Meanwhile, Nino, now Fudge, quickly morphed into a puddle of chocolate and slid behind Ladybug, reforming behind her to reach for her earings. Ladybug quickly used her Yo-Yo to escape the attack. Fudge growled as the hazelnut bullets landed in his chest. They slowly slid to the ground as he trudged after Ladybug. The said heroin looked over at Chat who was still attacking NutNut to prevent him from gaining more slaves.

“Chat, look out!” Ladybug called as she saw Hazelnuts being launched towards Chat.He jumped to the ground to avoid the attack, NutNut getting hit in the process and groaning. “Hit him, not me!” He then began to stomp his foot, forcing Chat to move quickly once more to avoid being squashed.

“This is nuts!” Chat exclaimed, feeling fatigued from trying to take this monster down.

Ladybug knew there was only one thing left to do seeing that their situation was even worse. “Lucky Charm!” She called out as she threw her yo-yo into the air. A magical light shown and out of nothing a… trash can lid appeared?

“Are we going to take out the trash, my Lady?” Chat asked as he climbed onto NutNut’s back once more, making him try to shake him off.

Ladybug quickly moved to the roof, trying to avoid more attacks from Alya and Nino. That was when she noticed Alya’s right ankle was normal. “Wait a second… That’s where he threw the water before.” She noted as she looked around the area. Soon enough she had a plan.

“Chat! Use Cataclysm on the fire hydrant!” She said as she avoided another onslaught of Hazelnuts.

Chat Noir nodded his head as he jumped to the ground only to be intercepted by Fudge. The friend turned minion sent a globby punch towards Chat Noir who defended by using his baton which only slowed the punch down as his hand wrapped around the weapon. Chat let go and jumped back. “He’s like Gloppy from Candyland.” Chat stated as Fudge now had the baton against him. “Looks like we have to do this the hard way.” Chat jump back from him and unleashed his special attack. “Cataclysm!” His hand began to glow with dark matter as Fudge dove towards him. However, an onslaught of Hazelnut’s nutty bullets hit Fudge in the head due to Ladybug leading her towards him. Chat took this opportunity to jump over Fudge and grasp the metal fire hydrant nearby.

“Nooo! Stop!” NutNut shouted as he blasted another shot of Choco-Nut towards him. Ladybug quickly came from behind and blocked the attack using the garbage can lid as a shield.

The hydrant crumbled away and shot out a large fountain of water. The water rained on Fudge and Hazelnut who were near the downpour. They slowly began to revert back to their regular civilian forms as the water washed the controlling substance away. 

Chat distracted NutNut while Ladybug set up her trip wire trap behind him. He then grabbed the trash can lid that was left behind and used it to direct the water towards NutNut’s face. “The bigger they are, the harder they waterfall.” Chat joked as NutNut stepped back and tripped on the yo-yo’s wires. He landed on the jar on his back which began to crack. Chat threw the trash can lid to Ladybug as he recovered his baton, they both knew how they would finish up.

Ladybug kneeled down and positioned the trash can lid above her head as Chat Noir gained a running start. He then jumped onto the lid and was propelled high into the sky as Ladybug pushed up from the ground. Chat Noir came flying down like a rocket as he stabbed the jar on NutNut’s back with his baton. The jar’s crack broke open and the akuma came flying out.

Ladybug followed up by capturing the akuma in her yo-yo. She began to swing it around causing a white magical light to appear. “It’s time to de-evilize!” She yelled as the butterfly was purified and cleansed white. Opening her compact she stated her signature phrase as it flew away, “Bye bye little butterfly!” She then took the trash can lid and threw it into the air shouting, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Millions of magical ladybugs appeared to clean up the previously damaged area and returned the akumatized victim to normal.

Chat bounded over towards Ladybug and shared a fist bump with her. “Bien joué!” They proclaimed their phrase stating a job well done.

\--------------------------  
Meanwhile, in his dark lair Hawkmoth cursed Ladybug and Chat Noir for their success. “No! To think the treat of receiving Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses was so close I could almost taste it. Curse you two for stopping me from spreading the evil! One day I’ll get your miraculouses."  
\-------------------------

“Unng… What happened… Huh? Ladybug and Chat Noir?” The recently akumatized victim looked around confused about his surroundings. Before he had time to figure out what happened his cashier co-worker came running out from the side of the store.

“You’re finally back to normal! I was so concerned about you, Nolan!” She kneeled down next to him and helped him to sit up.

“Marie… Oh gosh, what happened to the rush? I’m so sorry I stormed off like that. I was just so stressed out and-”

“Shush, your rampage scared some of the customers off, so we’ve got a short break now.” She laughed lightly making Nolan blush in embarrassment.

“Hopefully the boss will forgive me for causing a mess… Ah, thanks for saving me Ladybug and Chat Noir!” He called.

“No problem!” They both waved as their miraculous items began to beep. “Gotta get going now!” Ladybug said as she nodded towards Chat Noir who was also leaving to detransform.

Marinette ran into a nearby alleyway where it seemed to be clear and detransformed. She caught a tired Tikki in her hands and smiled at the Kwami.

“Thanks, Tikki. You deserve a much needed break.” She let the red Kwami fly into her purse as she walked out into the open and began to look for her friends. She saw Adrien already running over to Alya and Nino who seemed to have recovered from their previous forced transformations. “Hey! I’m so glad all of you are okay!” Marinette called as she ran up to them.

“Marinette! Looks like Nino and Alya got caught up in the fight too. Are you guys okay?” Adrien asked concerned for his friends.

Alya looked at her ankle and saw that Ladybug’s miraculous ladybugs had healed her allergic reaction. “Yeah, looks like I’m better.” She then looked at Nino who smiled at her, but then punched his arm. “What was that? Using yourself as a human shield like that!”

Nino, rubbed his arm and frowned. “You were already in pain and I was trying to stop you from getting more hurt. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Nino hugged Alya who hugged him back and sighed.

“Yeah, well, I still got hit.” Alya teased which made Nino stiffen up.

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hey, he was brave, Alya! Give your knight some credit! Good job, bro. Sounds like you pulled a Chat Noir saving your Ladybug.”

Marinette decided to chime in at this point, “Yeah, being reckless like that is a very Chat Noir thing. But I’m glad you’re both okay.”

It was then Adrien remembered there was an extra member in their party they had to check on. “The Gorilla!” He said as he looked over at the shop and saw him exit outside and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Adrien and his friends. “If you guys don’t want to bother buying Choco-Nut after this incident, I understand.” Adrien offered as they began to walk back over to the shop.

“N-No way! I, er, we want you to be able to try it! And besides I promised I would bring some back for the bakery.” Marinette stated, not wanting them all to part ways now.

“Yeah! Imagine getting to spread Choco-Nut on one of Marinette’s father’s croissants!” Alya added and watched as their blond friend seemed to drool picturing the food.

“Come on, guys! Let’s get what we came for before the crazy crowds start again!” Nino stated as they walked into the store with Adrien’s bodyguard.

As they walked into the store they were greeted by the store manager and noticed an organized line began to form.

“Welcome to our store! If you are here for the Choco-Nut sale, please get in line here and we will grab the jars needed. We realize this sale is extremely popular so we are limiting only 3 jars per person. Please be patient as we serve you. If you are here for other items then you are welcome to browse the store and be checked out at the second register.”

The store definitely had less people, most customers were probably frightened off by the previous Akuma attack, but it honestly looked like the store workers didn’t mind too much as things had finally calmed down.

When their group reached the counter the cashier greeted Adrien. “Oh! You’re the boy with the mouse plush!” The others raised an eyebrow at Adrien who chuckled nervously and tried to stop her from talking anything else about it by asking for 6 jars of Choco-Nut (3 for him and 3 for his bodyguard, Adrien planned to give 5 to Marinette’s family bakery and keep one for himself if he liked it enough.)

“Mouse plush?” Alya questioned Adrien who looked to the side and threw up his arms as if confused. “I think she may have confused me for another customer in the chaos. I definitely don’t have a mouse plush on me.” As he said that he could feel Plagg silently chuckling against him, thinking his reasoning was lame.

Everyone else got their jars and they soon returned to the car. Adrien’s bodyguard drove them all to Marinette’s Bakery upon Adrien’s request. He began to bounce in his seat excited to try the chocolate hazelnut spread for himself.

“Thanks again for inviting me!” He stated to the girls who smiled. Marinette blushed and nodded her head.

“I-I hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoy the way Mama and Papa use it in their baked goods. Their Choco-Nut cupcakes are delicious!” She felt she could speak a little more confidently when it came to talking about her parents’ business. A little too confident as she turned to look at Adrien who was looking right at her and smiling. Her face flushed red and she quickly turned around and looked out the window again as she waited for them to arrive.

As soon as Adrien’s Bodyguard parked in front of Marinette’s home and family bakery everyone got out and entered inside. Tom and Sabine greeted them all happily and gratefully took the Choco-Nut off of their hands. 

“We heard there was an Akuma attack down there earlier. Were you all caught up in it?” Sabine asked as Tom put the product away.

“Yes, but we’re okay, Mama.” Marinette spoke up.

“Yeah! Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to save everyone from harm.” Adrien added.

“I got some awesome footage for my Ladyblog! Which reminds me I should upload those videos now…” Alya said as she pulled out her phone and began getting things set up.

Nino let out a sigh. “I’m glad they were there, but you really need to be less reckless when it comes to reporting these events, Alya.” 

Sabine looked at Adrien’s bodyguard and asked if he would like anything. He shook his head and sat down in a chair as he waited for the teens to finish what they wanted to do. While the large man never expressed much emotion it was apparent he was relieved everyone was safe and sound.

Tom shortly came out with a batch of fresh croissants and placed the plate in front of the teens’ table. “Fresh out of the oven! Enjoy, kids.” He said smiling.

Alya grabbed her phone and began to record Adrien who looked at her quizzically. “I’m documenting Adrien Agreste’s first time trying the most delicious chocolate hazelnut spread on this planet!”

Nino chuckled as he opened the jar. “The moment of truth! Time for you to experience pure joy in your mouth.”

Marinette handed Adrien a spoon and blushed. “You can eat it raw or spread it on the croissant. Wh-Whichever you prefer!” She almost dropped the spoon when their fingers met as he grabbed it from her.

“Thanks, guess I should just dig in, huh?” He stated as he took a spoonful of the spread and popped it into his mouth. He took a bit to savour it. Chocolately and hazelnutty. A perfectly smooth blend of the two melting in his mouth. Adrien closed his eyes and smiled as he tasted it. Soon enough he had swallowed it and grinned widely at his friends. “It’s delicious!”

The others smiled and welcomed him to the “Choco-Nut lovers club” and ate the croissants given to them. While it had been a hectic day, Adrien was glad he was able to spend this sort of time with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> *According to the article, someone actually did receive a black eye in real life over the chaos.
> 
> Choco Nut is the ML Universe equivalent to our Nutella. It's pronounced "Schock-o-Noot"  
> Nutella's slogan is "Spread the Happy!" So to play off of that I replaced “Happy” with “Joy” in the fictional flyers.
> 
> Also, there’s nothing Canon about Alya being allergic to nuts, just for the sake of this story I decided to have her be allergic… because drama and plot. Lol
> 
> Sorry the ending kinda just… abruptly ends but I was trying to follow the episode format and I know they just end with a happy moment.
> 
> It took me a while to actually finish this story but I hope you all like it! This is my first finished Miraculous Ladybug One Shot (There miiiiight be another chapter in the future since raaeno also created a wonderful egg themed villain, but no promises as of now.)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. Have a great day/night!


End file.
